life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cuddlecuffs/Life is Strange 2 - Achievement Analysis
Life is Strange 2 - Achievement analysis. Just something I was having a little fun with. :) Disclaimer: While I have not read ''The Dharma Bums by Jack Kerouac, I have spent some time reading through plot summaries on various scholastic websites - as well as those by general readers - to find the common themes and consistencies they share in order to assist my analysis and speculations.'' UPDATED 28/03/19: Added Lost Boys video link and clarification that I'd missed out. All achievements are featured in the order of their planned appearance in the game. Episode 3 The_Dharma_Bums_Achievement.png Achievement name: The Dharma Bums. Possible reference to: * The title of by Beat Generation author/poet who is of French-Canadian descent. * The hobo sign meaning Safe Camp.Video: https://youtu.be/fMcVa5_VVJE Safe_camp-hobo-sign.png Predictions for Episode 3 or the game as a whole: * We saw Episode 2 end with Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz on the run from the police after discovery at the Reynolds' house, so it may be that they begin Episode 3 looking for a safe place to stay that has a connection to the kind of camping that hobos were renowned for — somewhere that’s more on the “down-low”. The optional collectible that obtains this achievement is likely to be found in such a place. * The Dharma Bums is a hitchhiking and enlightenment story, which echoes the themes of Life is Strange 2. The main character has a travelling companion and rides trains and boxcars (see next achievement) and hides in places on his journey to enlightenment. There are wild parties, although the main character seems quite reluctant and awkward around situations involving nice, pretty girls. ** Sounds a bit like Sean, right? We all saw how nervous he was in relation to Jenn, the girl from his school! * Unlike Life is Strange 2, where the characters are heading from Washington to Mexico, the main character in The Dharma Bums goes from Mexico to Washington. An interesting reversal. * Side note: Kerouac described himself as a hobo of sorts and wrote a short story, The Vanishing American Hobo, on the decline of this form of travel due to an increase in police surveillance.Source: http://www.hermitary.com/lore/kerouac.html The presence of hobo signs is not new to Episode 3 as a few of them can be seen on the backpack Brody gave to Sean in Episode 1. (We also see hobo signs inside a boxcar in the prequel game by Deck Nine Games, Before the Storm.) Any LiS 1 similarities? * Yes. Max Caulfield was a fan of the Beat Generation and of Jack Kerouac in particular. She has a few lines that testify to this: '' “Hello Jack, kiss kiss…” To a photo of Jack on the inside of her locker door, Episode 1. '' "Kerouac knew. It's the romance of travel and movement... The sound of the train whistle at night..." Talking to Chloe on the train tracks, Episode 2. '' '' "I love that Jack Kerouac and the Beats hung out in this same hood. Dig it, cat." Thinking to herself in the Zeitgeist Gallery, Episode 5. '' Mr. Jefferson also references him during his photography class in "Chrysalis": '' "You don't have beauty without a beat. Which explains why Frank was Kerouac's photographic muse and both were the great chroniclers of the 1950's. Well... We've all seen that iconic shot of Kerouac on the balcony —and if you haven't, shame, shame— capturing the romantic urban solitude of the 20th century poet. You dig?" '' Train_Of_Thought_Achievement.png '''Achievement name:' Train of Thought. Possible reference to: * Boxcars and train travel in Before the Storm, Captain Spirit, and Episode 1 of Life is Strange 2. Also the railroad tracks in Arcadia Bay and Stephen Reynolds’ train set in Episode 2 of Life is Strange 2. * The hobo sign meaning “Hop on train here” or “good place to catch a train”. Hop_train-hobo-sign.PNG Predictions for Episode 3 or the game as a whole? * Boxcar/train travel for Sean and Daniel in Episode 3, or an exploration inside a boxcar or train carriage at least. * Due to the achievement title having the word “Thought”, perhaps this could be a collectible that is found near to a “Moment of Calm” spot. * The main character in Kerouac’s aforementioned book meets an “old bum while traveling on a freight train in California. Inspired, he calls the man a "Dharma Bum" and then begins to recount a series of adventures that he has undergone with other such free-spirited people.”Quote taken from: https://www.gradesaver.com/dharma-bums/study-guide/summary * We know from Cassidy’s comment in Episode 2 that she hops on trains to give her some time to rest, like a hobo, a “bum”. Could Sean and Daniel perhaps end up on the same boxcar as Cassidy? * Side note: was a close friend of Kerouac and inspired Kerouac’s On the Road writing style. Could Cassidy, whom we met in Episode 2 and again in Episode 3, be based on this legendary figure of the Beat Generation? Any LiS 1 similarities? * Yes. Max’s comment in response to Chloe Price pondering why train tracks make her feel better: "Kerouac knew. It's the romance of travel and movement... The sound of the train whistle at night..." * The infamous moment in "Out of Time" where Chloe would have died on the train tracks! Zero_Hugs_Given_Achievement.png Achievement name: Zero Hugs Given. Possible reference to: * The hobo sign for Danger.As seen at the National Hobo Museum in Iowa: https://www.acontinuouslean.com/2009/01/29/the-hobo-code/ Danger-hobo-sign.PNG Predictions for Episode 3 or the game as a whole? * This achievement comes after the train-related achievement but precedes the one that is cannabis-cultivation related. This could be a danger experienced or avoided during the journey to the cannabis farm or perhaps a danger from somebody they meet in Cassidy’s company. Maybe even something we get to learn about somebody. * The “zero hugs” suggests an abstinence of physical contact. Perhaps whatever collectible we find has something to do with a relationship breakdown or a lack of intimacy. Any LiS 1 similarities? * Yes. When Max goes back in time to 2008 when she is 13 years old, she is seen to be wearing a blue T-shirt with the phrase “No Fucks Given” disguised in jumbled letters. Green_Thumbs_Achievement.png Achievement name: Green Thumbs. Possible reference to: * Cannabis cultivation. Predictions for Episode 3 or the game as a whole? * In the preview for Episode 3, we saw that Sean and Daniel arrive at a cannabis plantation. Whether this is a legal or illegal operation is unknown, but the title of this achievement tends to suggest that Sean may tend to the plants in some way and perhaps earn the collectible by way of doing a little extra to tend to the plants (see "LiS 1 similarities" below). Any LiS 1 similarities? * Yes. Obviously Chloe! She certainly enjoyed her weed. Various other pot references in the original game, also. * Max has the option to tend to her plant, Lisa, in her dorm room. Dancing_Days_Achievement.png Achievement name: Dancing Days. Possible reference to: * A campfire party. Predictions for Episode 3 or the game as a whole? * In the aforementioned novel, The Dharma Bums, there are wild parties on the path to enlightenment, and it probably seems fitting that we might see something like this in the game… something that would be the equivalent of the End of the World Party scene in the first game. In the novel, the main character and his travelling companion eventually tire of the parties and move on, knowing they are losing sight of their journey if they stayed. :Initially, I was thinking that the fire could be the equivalent of the main character becoming a fire lookout as a form of work (as seen in The Dharma Bums), but the word “dancing” in the achievement seems to suggest a party or a good time. Consider, also, that this achievement is sandwiched between one that is drug related and one that suggests Sean or Daniel (perhaps both) gain approval from a group. :The collectible item is therefore likely to be found around a campfire of some sort. I’m only assuming an outdoor party with a fire as the people the main character in The Dharma Bums hooks up with for a short time are into some very tribal but zen-esque rituals. Any LiS 1 similarities? * Yes. Max wistfully comments on a campfire she sees on the cliff at the end of Episode 1: '' "Looks like the youth of Arcadia Bay still come up here to party. I never made it..." '' :She also comments about the campfire in the junkyard in Episode 2: '' "I know there's a bonfire spot where people party around here..." (When she finds it) "I'm sure this is a popular party pit." '' One_Of_Us_Achievement.png Achievement name: One of Us. Possible reference to: * Those moment where a person does something to impress a group and is therefore brought into the fold. Predictions for Episode 3 or the game as a whole? * There may be a theme here, as the title of the achievement for getting every collectible in this episode is Lost Boys Chronicles. :This One of Us achievement perhaps implies that Sean or Daniel does something that brings approval and a sense of belonging which then earns the collectible. This achievement comes after the campfire achievement, so perhaps something occurs during a wild party where Sean and Daniel are cutting loose for once, encouraged by Cassidy and her friends. "Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us." ~ David ( ) in The Lost Boys."Be one of us" moment at timestamp 02:15: https://youtu.be/TdsZnj4-9YM Any LiS 1 similarities? * Perhaps mirroring Max being accepted as a member of the Vortex Club in another timeline. In the normal timeline, she has no interest in joining clubs like this. She sees them as a breeding ground for bullies and a threat to her individuality. Adrift_Achievement.png Achievement name: Adrift Possible reference to: * Travel by water. Predictions for Episode 3 or the game as a whole? * This in an automatic achievement is for completion of Episode 3. In contrast to their travel on land, the episode may end on Sean and Daniel having no choice but to travel or escape by water. * In the novel, The Dharma Bums, the main character and his travelling companion hike to the coastline before parting ways. Sean and Daniel could get seperated at the end of Episode 3. Whether this would be voluntary is anyone’s guess. Any LiS 1 similarities? * No obvious ones that I can think of, aside from the first game having a bay setting, Max and Chloe’s childhood obsession with pirates, the fishing industry of Arcadia Bay being affected by climate change, as well as a couple of boats dotted around the junkyard. Episode 4 With regards to my strong speculation that Sean and Daniel part ways at the end of Episode 3, which echoes the Kerouac novel The Dharma Bums, the theme of solitude and seeking spiritual enlightenment seems to be a very strong theme with the achievements in this episode. Again, this is something that can be found in the novel. A_New_Perspective_Achievement.png Achievement name: A New Perspective. Possible reference to: * A change of direction, viewpoint, destination. Predictions for Episode 4 or the game as a whole? * Notice how the icon looks like waves? Since the achievement obtained for completing the previous episode was in relation to being “adrift”, I’m only speculating that the collectible is found in the sea. Perhaps this is obtained by casting a fishing rod in certain areas of a body of water, similar to how we could throw a stick forMushroom where throwing to a specific area sees Mushroom return with a collectible. Any LiS 1 similarities? * No obvious ones that I can think of. Lone_Wolf_Achievement.png Achievement name: A Lone Wolf. Possible reference to: * Going it alone. Predictions for Episode 4 or the game as a whole? * As the achievement icon seems to depict an adult wolf, it is likely that Sean finds himself alone in this episode. If Sean and Daniel became separated at the end of Episode 3, the collectible is likely to be something that Sean or Daniel finds during a period of being alone. Any LiS 1 similarities? * No obvious ones that I can think of. The following achievement icons seem to relate to some kind of spiritual haven or retreat. Amazing_Grace_Achievement.png Promised_Land_Achievement.png All_Sinners_Achievement.png Heaven_%26_Hell_Achievement.png Achievement names: Amazing Grace, Promised Land, All Sinners, Heaven & Hell. Possible reference to: * The moment in The Dharma Bums where the main character and his travelling companion have parted ways at the coastline because one of them is going to a monastery/spiritual retreat. Predictions for Episode 4 or the game as a whole? * Although in The Dharma Bums, it is the main character’s travelling companion who goes to a monastery after parting ways, this may be flipped for it to be Sean in the game. : OR it could be that Sean is taking Daniel to a place he comes to know about that cares for or hides those who have special abilities. Daniel could also have been taken here against his will, of course. Due to the Promised Land achievement, this could be an arrival in Mexico, finally. : What is interesting is the design for the achievement All Sinners. The celtic-style pattern looks similar to S shapes and the way Sean draws his initial on his sketchbook and on some of his Post-its. This S shape, in the way Sean draws it, was also seen on a picnic bench in the woods near where Sean and Daniel first camp by the river in Episode 1. (He would have visited there as background to the game, of course.) SketchBookSeanS.png PostIt_Sean04.png It is possible that the collectible for All Sinners is connected to Sean’s graffiti. Any LiS 1 similarities? * Nothing obvious other than the religious theme with the character of Kate Marsh. Romans_323_Achievement.png Achievement name: Romans 3:23. Possible reference to: * Romans 3:23 - “For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God.” Predictions for Episode 4 or the game as a whole? * This in an automatic achievement is for completion of Episode 4. Perhaps Sean and Daniel are unable to stay at a spiritual retreat due to a new danger or Daniel’s powers being so great and uncontrollable by this point that it makes some devoutly religious people see him as a devil. Any LiS 1 similarities? * Nothing obvious other than the religious theme with the character of Kate Marsh. Episode 5 The following achievement icons seem to relate to a place where Sean and Daniel’s mother will be found. The_Magic_Place_Achievement.png The_Age_Of_Reason_Achievement.png She_Wolf_Achievement.png Achievement names: The Magic Place, The Age of Reason, She Wolf. Possible reference to: * According to Wikipedia: “The Age of Reason or Age of Enlightenment was an intellectual and philosophical movement that dominated the world of ideas in Europe during the 18th century.” Predictions for Episode 5 or the game as a whole? * The Magic Place could be an indication of an arrival at the only place where people like Daniel can feel safe. * The Age of Reason/Enlightenment was in opposition to a religious stance, and science and reason played an important part. Perhaps their mother, Karen, is found amongst people who think beyond the obvious and look for more deeper, more scientific meanings and explanations for the source of power. * The She Wolf achievement icon seems to be of the sculpture in Italy. A mother wolf suckles the human twins Romulus and Remus until they are found and raised by another human. Again, the theme of wolves. This sense of an animalistic caring for humans as a temporary thing could mean that Sean and Daniel won’t be with their mother for very long. Any LiS 1 reference? * No obvious ones that I can think of. The next three achievement icons seem to suggest that something goes horribly wrong. Remorseful_Achievement.png Dead_Man%27s_Bones_Achievement.png Boundaries_Achievement.png Achievement names: Remorseful, Dean Man’s Bones, Boundaries. Possible reference to: * A parting of ways. * A death/killing. * The hobo sign meaning Jail. Jail-hobo-sign.PNG Predictions for Episode 5 or the game as a whole? * A form of apology or evidence of being sorry for something is found. * A death occurs or a body or its bones is discovered. * One of the brothers (or their mother) ends up caught and/or in jail, and the collectible item is found within these boundaries. Any LiS 1 similarities? * No obvious ones that I can think of. Specks_Of_Dust_Achievement.png Achievement name: Specks of Dust. Possible reference to: * The symbol for the . Predictions for Episode 5 or the game as a whole? This in an automatic achievement is for finding all collectibles in the game. This symbol represents the dual nature of the male deity - the consort of the Goddess. Psychoanalyst Sherry Salman has theorized that the ‘Horned God’ is a constant need to protect, and in the male psyche, it compensates for inadequate fathering. This may relate to Sean’s unexpected fatherly responsibility to Daniel. * Salman goes on to state that this aspect of the male psyche is initially encountered as a powerful, dangerous male - almost demonic. With regards to shape-shifting, the Horned God can take on animal forms, with its darkest aspect being the werewolf.The Inner World of Trauma: Archetypal Defences of the Personal Spirit - by Donald Kalsched. A wolf theme runs throughout Life is Strange 2, so this is very interesting. * This symbol also represents three life stages: master, father, and sage ― a journey from boyhood to fatherhood/adulthood before a passing on of wisdom to someone younger or less experienced.Source: https://study.com/academy/lesson/wiccan-religion-symbols-meanings.html It is likely to symbolise three transitions we see Sean go through as he provides guidance for his little brother. Any LiS 1 similarities? * No obvious ones that I can think of. Homeward_Bound_Achievement.png Achievement name: Homeward Bound. Possible reference to: * The main character of The Dharma Bums ascends a mountain (" ") and becomes enlightened before feeling ready to head back home. Predictions for Episode 5 or the game as a whole? * This in an automatic achievement is for completion of Episode 5, the final episode. It’s possible that the ending of Episode 5 could see one of the brothers in jail, leaving the other to seek refuge up a mountain away from the world to reflect before being ready to head back home (like in The Dharma Bums). : Perhaps Sean takes the blame for something Daniel would be unable to escape from, going to jail in his place so that Daniel can be free to head back to Washington (or perhaps head to the Reynolds’ household). Maybe Daniel returns there with his mother. Any LiS 1 similarities? * No obvious ones that I can think of. References Category:Blog posts